Shawn Gets Himself Kidnapped
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: While investigating a kidnapping Shawn ends up getting kidnapped too. While the others try to find him he meets the kidnapped little girl who helps him through it. How will things end? Shawn/Little Kid, Fluff and Drama
1. Oh No

So, I'm currently working on 4 stories! Don't know which ones I will finish (I've only posted 2 but I'm working on posting the others) Not forcing you to but if you like please review and I'll want to finish it more :D

* * *

_At Psych..._

When Gus got to the office that morning he was surprised to see Shawn there. It was nine in the morning, Shawn usually didn't get there until at least noon.

Puzzled, Gus looked his best friend over. He had a cup of coffee in his hand (which was always a dangerous thing for Shawn to have), and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Gus asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Shawn looked up from the file that he had in his hand, surprise on his face.

"This case isn't bothering you at all?"

In truth, every case bothered Gus, but by now he was used to hiding that fact. So much so that he didn't even show it while they were investigating a kidnapping. A kidnapping of a seven year old girl.

"Of course it's bothering me." Gus replied, hurt that his best friend would think he was that heartless.

Shawn sighed and leaned back in the chair, throwing the file back onto the desk.

"Sorry man, I don't know why this is bugging me so much."

But of course he knew why, a child was kidnapped and her parents were found dead at their house. Shawn had always had a soft spot for kids so this killed him. Gus went over and put a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Go get some sleep, your no good to anyone while your tired and have coffee in your system."

Shawn smiled and nodded.

"I'll just go home for a bit." He said, mostly to himself.

Gus watched his best friend walk out the door, and sighed heavily. Usually putting a hand on Shawn's shoulder (If you were Gus) meant that you would be teased mercilessly for hours about how you were a sap. It just showed how much this case was getting to him.

Shaking his head, he sat down where Shawn was previously, and picked up the file Shawn had been going over.

~X~

_Three hours later at Shawn's apartment...._

Shawn sat up in bed, excitement written all over his face.

Jumping up out of bed, he ran over to his shoes. Who knew that a nap would lead to him solving this case? Maybe Gus had, and that's why he had sent him home.

Shrugging, Shawn slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys and cell phone, ignoring the fact that he probably looked like crap.

While he rushed down to his motcycle he dialed Gus's number.

"Hello, Burton Guster."

"Dude, I solved it!"

"Really?"

"Why else would I be calling saying that I solved it? Duh Gus, anyway, meet me at Psych so I can check to make sure that I didn't just dream it."

"Wait, you might have dreamt the fact that you solved the case?"

"Oh Gus, we've gone on less before just meet me there!" With that, Shawn closed his phone and jumped on his bike.

~X~

_At Psych..._

Shawn practically ran into the office, and headed over to the still open file. He flipped through all the photos until he found the one he was looking for.

With a victory yell, he grinned and was about to go to the police station when he realized Gus wasn't there. Shawn mentally kicked himself for not asking how far away Gus was. He knew Gus would be furious with him if he left Psych after telling him to come down there, so Shawn sat down and waited for Gus to arrive.

After about five minutes he jumped up and started to pace, mentally willing Gus to hurry up.

If he hadn't been so mad at Gus and excited about solving the case he probably would have heard the barely audible sound of someone entering the office, and he definately would have seen the reflection of a man in the window.

But he didn't, so the next thing he knew he was grabbed from behind and a towel was being held against his nose and mouth.

Shawn immediately knew it was chloroform, but didn't really think that little fact would help him out much at this point. So, he started struggling, kicking wildly. No kicks connected with the man, but one hit the lamp that was sitting on Gus's desk. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the lamp crashing to the floor.

* * *

So, please review! Please!


	2. In Trouble Again

Ok, I know this is short, It'll be longer next time I promise!!  
The awesome reviews I got made me write more  
It get better!

**Hedgi: **Same! Whenever I find a new show I track down all kidnapping episodes first XP

**criminally charmed: **Aww poor Gus's lamp! And yes, there will be a lot of whumpage in store

* * *

Gus sighed as he walked into the Psych office.

"Shawn, you better have a good reason for me coming down here!" He yelled.

But then he realized the office was empty. He looked around but Shawn was nowhere in sight.

'He went to the police station without me!' He though furiously.

Gus exited the office muttering to himself about how Shawn was childish. Then he froze.

Shawn's bike was parked out front. Uneasyness crept through Gus and he ran back into the office.

This time he noticed the smashed lamp. He knelt down and looked around. Then he noticed the faint smell of something sickly sweet.

Gus pulled out his phone to call Juliet.

Shawn was in trouble. Again.

~X~

Shawn blinked his eyes open and groaned. His head didn't respond well to the light.

He opened his eyes slower and say up. He was in a basement.

"Great." He muttered.

"Morning sleepyhead!"

Shawn jumped and looked around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?"

His head hurt too much for him to really notice what the voice sounded like so he was surprised when a little kid stepped out of the shadows.

She looked about seven years old and was cut up and bruised. Her curly blonde hair was messy and tangled and her clothes were ripped and dirty. She looked pretty bad. But then Shawn noticed her eyes. Her bright green eyes didn't hold even a hint of fear in them. He saw determination, hope, and concern. For him?

"Riley Storm?" This was the little girl that was kidnapped!

She nodded and smiled, taking a few steps forward. "And who are you?"

"Shawn Spencer, I was looking for you."

Amazingly, the kid laughed. "Ya found me!"

'Ok, there is something wrong about this kid.' Shawn thought to himself. 'Sure she was described as a special kid by almost everyone I questioned, but this was just weird!'

When Shawn was silent the kid grew concerned.

"Are you hurt?" Shawn slowly shook his head.

The little girl sighed. "Sorry, this is all my fault."

Shawn was shocked. "What? No, no I'm fine! It's not your fault I'm here!"

Riley looked at him sceptically. "Promise?"

Despite the situation Shawn smiled. "Promise."

So he was kidnapped. Gus would figure it out, call the cops, and they would find him. Nothing to worry about. Plus, this little girl was so weird Shawn couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I needed my share of cuteness (bad day) So that's mostly what this chapter was....kinda.....  
Sorry about all the spacing, I think I went a little overboard  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Angry Fathers and Kidnappers

OK, I wrote this during homeroom after I was mad at a couple teachers.....dumb teachers.....so that's where all the randomness came from  
Silly me, I shouldn't be able to write while I'm angry because random thoughts just decide to float through my head in little bubbles and they pop near the part of my brain that controls my hand so I have no choice but to write them down  
SEE? I did it again.....*calms self down*  
LET THE WHUMPING BEGIN! (well, it will in the next chap) ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Gus sighed and rubbed his eyes, causing everyone to jump.

'Sudden noises, not good.' He thought.

Everyone was on edge, even cal and collected (well, collected) Lassiter.

After Gus had called Jules some officers had come and they determined that Shawn had been kidnapped. The forced entry (after Henry had said something Shawn now locked the back door), the smell of chloroform, and the broken lamp all pointed to it.

So, Karen got the pleasure of telling Shawn's dad that his only child was missing.

Henry had immediately come and started yelling at everyone in sight and complaining about Shawn.

Then, once he calmed down, they talked about who would have done this. The kidnapper of the little girl was their best lead since it was the only case they were working on. (Besides the lost puppy)

So, almost every avalible officer was working on finding Shawn.

Currently, the Chief, Jules, Gus, and Henry were in Vick's office. They had been talking about other possibilities before they gave up and just went through different possibilities in their heads.

Unfortunately all Gus could imagine was what might be happening to Shawn, and his thoughts were morbid. Hence the sighing. This was not a good day for anyone.

**.:.:~~:.:..:.:~~:.:. **

After Shawn checked every inch of the basement for a way out for what seemed like the millionth time he gave up.

There were no windows and the door was new, there would be no opening it from this side until after a bomb hit. But then he would be dead so there would really be no point in opening it.

He groaned and slumped to the ground.

Riley scooted over to him and patted his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile.

The seven year old was comforting _him_. Cue the Twilight Zone theme.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted (rudely I might add) by a noise from behind the door.

"He's coming." Riley whispered, looking scared for the first time since Shawn had seen her.

"Who?"

She just shook her head as a man walked in.

Did I say man? I mean giant. This guy was tall, like Abe Lincoln tall, and muscular. Lift an elephant muscular. Plus, he had a gun. Put it all together and you get one evil dude.

The man, who Shawn had learned was Peter after solving the case, (what a harmless normal name for such a big guy) stepped towards Shawn and Riley and pointed the gun at Shawn.

"Up."

Riley gripped his arm as he stood up and tried to pull him back down. She almost succeeded too.

'Hmph, I'm just tired.'

Shawn gently yanked his arm away and stood at his full height. Not very impressive while standing next to Mr. Giant.

Peter grinned and showed a mouthful of yellow teeth.

'Bet his breath is bad.' Shawn thought.

He motioned for Shawn to walk towards the door. "Walk."

Shawn complied but he couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "The english language is pretty amazing, I'm sure you could find some non-one sylable words. Who knows? You might even be able to use them in a sentence one day." When he finished he was almost out the door and the gun had the gun to the back of his head.

Apparently Peter didn't like being teased. Opps.

He slammed the gun into Shawn's head.

Before the pseudo psychic lost conciousness he heard Riley scream.

**.:.:~~:.:..:.:~~:.:.**

Henry was in the Chief's desk.

Normally someone would get their asses kicked for even imagining themselves in said desk, but this was not a normal time.

But then again, when is normal when Shawn Spencer is involved?

"That careless dumbass..." Henry muttering, causing Gus to glare at him.

They were both saved from getting into a fight when Jules walked in.

She looked at them sadly. "You need to go home in case the kidnapper calls."

Henry stood up angrily. "No, I need to help you find him!"

She pointed at the door. "You need to be there. Some people will come to hook up the phone so they can listen in and trace it shortly, so you need to be there so they can do that, and so the kidnapper doesn't hurt Shawn for you being stubborn!" She snapped, her worry for Shawn was making her easily angered.

Henry sighed and walked towards his truck with Gus close behind.

'If Shawn survives this his dad will be the one to kill him.' Gus thought as he watched the furious older Spencer stomp towards the car.

* * *

So yeah, please review and try to ignore my randomness......


	4. Obviously Insane

Bleh, probably a really random chap.....Sorray! But at least there is Shawn whump! A teeny bit.....

Oh btw, 'Thoughts' "Saying out loud"

* * *

Shawn woke up slowly.

At first he didn't feel the pain and was just confused as to where he was and why his arms were numb. Then it hit him. Metaphorically and physically. A swift punch to the gut brought everything back. The pain, and the memories.

His head felt like it was on fire, and his arms were hurting _really_ badly. Well, that's to be expected when you get knocked out and wake up with your arms tied, tightly, behind your back. Plus, there was the fact that his stomach also hurt because of the recent punch Peter had obviously given him.

What a nice present.

After he failed to respond past a flinch and a moan he got punched again. Shawn decided Peter wanted something.

"What?" He snapped.

Obviously his concussion he probably had was making him crazier than usually. As expected he got another punch in response.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake."

'Hm, so he can talk in sentences....' Shawn opened his eyes and glared at his kidnapper.

"Mission accomplished."

'Dangit shut up!' He urged himself.

To his surprise Peter laughed and ruffled Shawn's hair. The 'psychic' flinched away for two reasons. A, it had hurt the giant hole-like wound on his head, and B, that was freaky! Obviously Peter was insane.

'Gee what gave it away?'

When Shawn flinched away Peter laughed and walk away, towards a large table. While Peter was getting god-knows-what Shawn looked around.

He was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. Well, empty except for Mr. Sunshine and a table that evilly happened to be in the shadows so Shawn couldn't see what's on it. Then again, maybe he didn't want to see what's on it.

When Peter turned around Shawn breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a cell phone in Peter's hand. Then it quickly turned into a gasp when he saw that he was also carrying a hammer. Shawn squeezed his eyes shut and mentally prepared himself for what he knew would come next.

**///~~!!~~///**

Henry was pacing. He had been for the last hour or so.

'Is it really to much to ask that the kidnapper actually call on time?'

Gus slunk down farther down on the couch, willing the phone to ring already.

'Is Shawn ok?'

**RRRRIIIINNGGGG**

Finally!! Henry all but attacked the phone as he answered it.

"Hello?"

'What? Hello? That's all you can say?'

"Hello. Henry right? That's a great name."

Henry flinched at the calm and casual voice of his son's abducter.

"Where the hell is my son?" He screamed.

"Tsk tsk Henry, you should really be nice to me." His voice rose to a yell, "Or else!"

There was a tiny pause before a sickening cracking noise and then a bloodcurdling scream.

Shawn's scream.

Henry tightened his grip on the phone so much that it threatened to break in half. "Stop!"

Shawn's scream finally died down in a whimper and then the kidnapper was back on.

"Are you going to be nice now?"

Henry silently sighed in relief. "Yes."

"Good. Now, let Mitch Smithson know that I'm serious about my demands. Since I have Shawnie here with me and the whole police department probably wants him back _badly, _he might be mroe willing to cooperate. He _better_ be ready to cooperate! Oh, and tell him I want a half a million more now too." There was a click as the kidnapper ended the call.

The tracers sighed. "Nothing, we can't trace it."

Henry slumped onto the couch and threw the phone at the wall. When nobody moved he growled.

"Damnit, find Mitch Smithson!"

There was a flurry of activity but Henry was oblivious to it.

'Please be ok Shawn, please be ok.....'

* * *

Ok, so this came out of nowhere and is probably confusing you! Sorry!

Review and I update sooner! Eh! Eh! *elbows* lol


	5. Guns, Elephants, and Dragons, Oh My!

Yay! NEW UPDATE!!! YAYYY!!! I felt bad for not updating in so long so I rushed to get in done....so yeah, that exlpain why this is an Epic Failure chap :D Hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, and I was feeling uber random today...so yeah XP

* * *

Henry was about to completely explode. Not temper wise, he actually felt like his whole body was going to physically explode. Sure, he'd been pissed at Shawn before, but he'd never _ever _been as annoyed as he was right now. No, he was actually trying to figure out a way he could kill this guy with three cops as witnesses, and when you are unarmed. obviosuly that's not the smartest idea. But, Henry was past being rational. He'd just finally gotten his son back in his life and to a point where they only argued maybe twice a week, and this guy was half the reason that his son had been kidnapped! Hrm...maybe he could try to sneakily steal Lassiter's gun and then shoot the guy. No, better make that Juliet's gun, she's not as protective of it...and she's more trusting....

"Henry!"

Shit, he forgot that Karen knew him too well. Maybe if....

"Henry!" She yelled again, exhasperated.

He held up his hands in surrender, but a small part of his brain was still trying to work on a murder plan.

"Mr. Smithson, will you please explain to us again what happened?" Even though she hid it better it was obviously the Chief was angry too.

Mitch Smithson sighed and leaned back against the chair. "I got a call like, two days ago from this guy who wanted a half a million dollars by midnight if I ever wanted to see Riley alive again. 'Course, I had the money, but I didn't give it to him. Like I ever want to see that little brat again."

Maybe he could ask to leave for a minute, steal McNab's gun, then hide it and come back......

"And you didn't think to even call the police?" Lassiter asked, also pissed at the guy. But only because he endangered the life of a little girl, not because of Shawn. No, he didn't care about Shawn. Or at least, he tried to tell himself that. He really wasn't succeeding in the not-caring-about-Spencer department today.

"Well no, like I said, I didn't want to see her again."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "And you didn't think that maybe he'd do this to someone else's child?"

"Well, other people's kids aren't my problem."

Juliet was trying to keep under control. This guy was Riley's _uncle _for goodness sakes, even if you didn't like your niece who would ever just let them die without doing anything?

Henry slammed his hands down on the table. "Well right now my kid _is _your problem. And so is your niece."

"How so?"

"You're under arrest for witholding information, and possible accesory to murder if either of them dies." The Chief said.

Mitch's smug face fell. "Excuse me?"

Lassiter walked up to him, all to eager too cuff the guy. "You heard her."

"But wait! You can't do this! I'm an important guy, if I go to jail or this gets out I'm gonna look bad! When you own a company as successful as mine you're constantly on the radar, nobody's gonna want to buy my products anymore!"

Henry made a fist, but somehow kept himself from using it to knock the guy senseless. "It's better than you deserve."

**!~!__~!~!__~!~__~!~!~__~!~!~!~__!~!~!~__!~!~!__**

Shawn woke up and decided to do a check of his injuries, just to see. Arms, a little sore, but usuable. Head, not hurting so much anymore. Ribs, ok, it hurts to breath, that can't be a good sign. Legs, oh crap. Left leg, good. Right leg, not good. It felt like an elephant sat on it when he tried to move it. He wiggled his toes. Ok those were still functional. That's always good, you can't live without toes! The knee, was obviously the source of pain.

It was like a freakin' dragon had latched onto his leg and had decided to blow a continuous stream of fire directly onto his knee, and then dropped an anvil on it. How would a dragon get an anvil you ask? Bleh, who knows. What had actually happened was he had taken a hammer to the knee and the force behind it was that of a professional wrestler.

Ouch!

Shawn shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't hurt too bad. It seemed pain made his thought process go even wackier. Ok, so, he was hurt but not dead, yay for small victories! Plus, he was laying down again, not tied to a chair. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that, considering it was easier to kick every part of his body rather than punch it. He sneakily opened one eye and sighed in relief again, causing a mini bomb to explode in his chest and send pain coursing through his body. Ok, no more more expressing relief.

Relief expressing = BAD!

Shawn was back in the room he was before and Mr. Happy (aka Peter) was nowhere in sight. Someone was in sight though, and that was Riley. She was looking at him attentively.

"Your knee hurt?" She asked.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you could say that."

Riley narrowed her eyes at him and scooted closer, holding a bag in her left hand.

"What's that?" Shawn asked, suddenly curious. Well, not that he was ever _not _curious.

"Pain pills and water."

Oh the two holy words. Shawn smiled and struggled to sit up. Riley had to help him because his chest hurt so bad. He greedily took the pills from her and stuffed them in his mouth before grabbing the bottle and soothing his amazingly dry throat. All too soon the water bottle was yanked away from him.

"Wha?" Wow, was it just him or did he just sound like a 3 year old?

"Don't drink so fast!" Riley scolded him.

Shawn grumbled and laid back down. He winced, his head was feeling worse and the hard floor was definately not helping. He felt his head being lifted up by small hands.

"What're you doing?" He whined, as the movement made his head hurt worse. Riley didn't answer, she just laid his back back down so it was on her lap. Ahhh, much better than the hard floor. Shawn smiled softly before drifting back to sleep with a quiet, "Thanks.

* * *

Review? You know you want to! Or I might have to do something drastic like.....not hurt Shawn anymore! No, I could never do that, I'm too in love with whump lol, but still, please review!

Oh, and I honestly don't think he'd be arrested for that but hey, I wanted to arrest him lol


	6. Don't Blame The Phone!

Wow......I can't believe I'm actually posting this awful thing.....Oh well!

* * *

Phone. It's a one syllable five letter word that seems so innocent. Teenagers are completely obsessed with them because they're cool little things that let them talk to their friends all the time. Mostly everybody loves them. But now, to Henry Spencer, phones were evil. To be fair, it isn't the phones fault that it got caught up in a kidnapping, but Henry couldn't possibly see reason at this point in time. He was waiting for the kidnapper to call and it was _frustrating_! You can only stare at a phone for so long before you start to get anxious. What was Shawn going through right now? Was he ok? Was Riley ok? Were they even alive? And that phone, it was taunting him. It was just sitting on its charger innocently. Why didn't the damn thing just ring?!?!

**RRRRIIINNNGGGG**

Henry jumped. Sure, it rang when he was expecting it not to. Stupid phone. He fumbled around with the phone before he clicked the talk button and raised the stupid thing to his ear. Silence.

Then, "What, you don't even say hello this time?" It didn't sound angry, just amused.

"Hello." Henry said between gritted teeth.

"Better. Now, I'll just get to the point. Bring the money with you."

"With me where?"

A chuckle. "Just trace the call."

Henry looked at the tracers who were working hard. "Fine."

"Good. But don't you dare try and trick me. If I see a cop, I'll shoot your kid. If I see a gun, I'll shoot your kid. If I even suspect anything, I'll shoot your kid."

Henry rubbed his eyes. Juliet looked at him strangely.

'What?' He mouthed.

"Riley!" She whispered.

Henry didn't want to risk getting the kidnapper mad and at this point he really didn't care about the little girl. Jerk. "And Riley?" He asked hesitantly.

There was a shuffle as Peter got up and walked to the other room. "Well that depends, do you want her back?" Peter had sensed the hesitation and slight indifference.

"Of course."

Peter put the key in the lock and turned it. He opened the door and grinned maliciously. "I'm not sure I believe you."

Henry gulped. This guy was insane, what would he do?

Peter closed the door behind him and strode across the room towards his two prisoners. Shawn was sitting up now and Riley was sitting next to him. Peter put the phone on speakerphone. "Did you know that they really only care about Shawnie boy getting home safe?" He asked Riley tauntingly.

Riley's emotionless mask faltered.

"No, that can't be true!" Shawn assured the little girl.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. Shawn was ok. "Shawn!"

Shawn looked at the phone. "Dad?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Shawn shut his mouth. He'd gotten hit enough already. Riley shifted her weight. Even with being shut in here for a few days she didn't know what the hell he was going to do. Peter fished around in his pockets and pulled out a switchblade.

"You know Henry, you should care more about other people." He took another step forward, knife at the ready. "You're son should pay for your selfishness."

"No!" Henry screamed. Shawn's and Riley's eyes widened. Peter twirled the knife around in his hand.

"Up." He commanded Shawn. Great, one syllable words again.

Shawn, using the wall for most of his support, pulled himself up, tears in his eyes. He knew what must be coming next. Riley scooted herself over to Shawn more. Peter pulled the knife back and aimed for Shawn's side. But, it didn't hit there. Instead, Riley sprung up and the knife bit into her shoulder. She cried in pain and fell to the ground when Peter removed the knife.

"Riley!" Shawn forgot about the crazy giant with the knife and carefully, avoiding his bad knee, dropped down next to Riley.

Peter snorted. "And you didn't care about her. She let herself be stabbed for Shawn and you didn't care if she died. Bad Henry!"

"Please! You'll get the money! Just leave them alone!"

Shawn gasped. His dad was practically begging.

"Fine. Midnight. Don't be late."

**Click**

Henry slammed the phone to the ground and stomped on it. Poor phone, it didn't deserve to be Henry's anger outlet.

* * *

So, that was a little.....random.....stupid....random _and _stupid.....  
Review anyway thought! Please!


	7. Delirious? Or Just Thinking Too Hard?

Ok ok, very very short. It's because this is a neccesary filler chapter! I will try as hard as I can to write the next chap ASAP! Promise promise promise! In the meantime, enjoy my caffeine induced filler chap C:

* * *

Shawn cringed as the door slammed shut behind Peter.

"Riley, you ok?" He asked the small girl gently.

Riley smiled a little. "I'm fine."

Shawn quickly took off his shirt and pressed it to Riley's shoulder.

Riled winced. "It isn't fatal you don't need to press so hard!" She whined.

Shawn shook his head. "You took a knife for me! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he probably has bad aim and he could have killed you!"

"So you'd let him kill you instead?"

"I'm not dead."

"You could have been!"

"So could you!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. They were getting nowhere. "Just drop it."

Riley nodded. "Fine, but do you mind giving me some of those pain pills?"

Shawn's mouth dropped open. How had he not thought of that? "Hold this." He instructed.

Riley rolled her eyes and grabbed the now bloody shirt with one hand, pressing it down to stop the bleeding.

"So, how did you get these anyway?" Shawn asked as he slowly made his way towards the meds. It was taking such a long time because one leg was completely useless and hurt like a female dog.

"He gave them to me the first day. Probably knew he was going to end up hurting someone." She laughed bitterly.

Shawn flinched. This guy was a loose cannon that was aimed right at them.

Henry paced back and forth, wearing a deep path into the floor. Karen had refused to let him see Mitch Smithson because Henry was beyond pissed. He was mega-royally-super pissed.

Normally they didn't do ransom drops, but not was not a normal situation. They were getting the money from Mitch, putting it in a bag with a tracker in it, and officers would be around. Sadly, that was the best they could do.

They just had to hope for the best. And that was not something Henry liked _at all_. He didn't hope, he acted. But now, he couldn't act and it was bothering him.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shawn closed his eyes and sighed. Riley had gone to sleep but he was too worried to, and so he was left to think.

He of course thought about how this would end and all that crap, but he also thought about other things. Things surrounding two particular people.

Riley and Henry.

First, Riley jumping in front of him and getting stabbed with a knife while doing so. What. The. Hell? Geez, she was probably insane, but she had put herself in danger for _him_! Gah, she was so confusing!

Second, his dad on the phone. Was he delirious or did Henry sound concerned. Henry never got concerned! So, again, WHAT THE HELL? He would have thought he would gloat about how he was right about Shawn's job being a bad idea, not be _concerned_!

Ugh, thinking hurts.

* * *

Review please!! Come on, who can resist that pretty pretty little button beneath this? I bet you can't! SO CLICK IT!


	8. Attack Of The Mama Bear

I suck at updating regularly don't I? Ok, well....crappy chap...again  
I really am not proud of this story _at all _

Anyway, only a few chaps left....YAY!

* * *

Henry gripped the bag tighter. He was actually waiting to give money to a criminal. He used to be a cop for god's sake! What was he doing?

After what seemed like forever to Henry the kidnapper finally emerged from the shadows. Henry's breath caught in his throat. The guy was _huge_!" He didn't even want to think about what that giant could have done to his son and that little girl.

"You showed. I didn't think cops did ransom drops." Peter said.

Henry grit his teeth. The thing was he was right. "I'm not a cop anymore."

"Fair enough. Is it all there?"

Henry nodded. Peter grinned evilly and stepped closer.

"Wait, where are they?" Henry demanded.

Peter frowned. "Give me my money." He growled.

Henry was about to object but then he reluctantly handed the bag over.

"They're in a warehouse a few miles away. It's a small red one, you should be able to find it." He was satistfied when Henry's face turned red.

"Where are they _exactly?_"

Peter grinned and gave him a crumpled up piece of paper. "Directions. Better get there quickly. Time's running out for them."

Henry forgot the plan and went crazy. What did that bastard mean by that? That son of a bitch had kidnapped his son, and now he was teasing? No, Henry went Mama-Bear and attacked. Sure, it wasn't the brightest thing to do, but it was the only thing Henry _could_ do really.

Peter was taken completely by surprise but then, still gripping the bag tightly, he started to fight back. He shoved Henry away like a doll. Henry stumbled but didn't fall. Then, Peter whipped out a gun.

Three shots rang out and Henry and Peter fell.

Lassiter ran up, gun still drawn. Karen quickly followed. Lassiter went over to Peter and quickly determined he was dead. One shot to the head, one to the gut. At least the extra time at the shooting range had helped. Lassiter felt a strange sense of pride knowing he'd killed this guy.

"Damnit Henry!" Karen scolded.

Henry grimanced. "I won't apologize. Well, I'm sorry I wasn't the one to kill him." He said, gripping his injured arm.

"Are you alright?" Karen asked, suddenly concerned.

"It just scratched me. Let's go find my son."

Karen knew it was pointless to argue. They were so close! But just why did Peter tell them to hurry?

Shawn tried to figure out what time it was and groaned. "It's gotta be close to midnight now, right?"

Riley looked around the windowless room. "No idea."

They sat in silence for awhile until Shawn sniffed the air. "Smoke?"

Riley raised her eyebrows and sniffed. "I think….but why?"

"Fire." Shawn answered.

Realization dawned on Riley. "He set it on fire. He's going to kill us!" Her bright eyes started to sparkle with unshed tears. Then, they both sprung into action. As fast as their injuries would allow them to they searched the room again for any possible exits.

By this time smoke was streaming in through tiny cracks in the room and both were coughing violently. Riley sunk to the ground, her breathing labored. Shawn dove for the water bottle. It was almost empty. Perfect. It always had to be empty at the time of need didn't it?

He poured the remaining water on a clean strip of cloth from his undershirt that he tore off. Then, he tore off another. Sadly, the second piece was deprieved of water. He gave the wet piece to Riley and then tied the cloth around his head so it covered his mouth and nose.

Riley took her piece and did the same with shaking hands. "Why do I-" She coughed.

"You're smaller." Shawn yelled over the now deafening roar of the fire.

Riley looked at him with worried eyes but accepted it. Now, all they could do was wait. Riley crawled into Shawn's lap, still avoiding his leg while doing so, and hugged him tightly.

He was the only one she really had, even if he wasn't really hers to have. And now Shawn realized that she was just a little girl. It was easy to forget, but at this moment it showed.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Henry gasped as the squad car pulled up to the small warehouse. It was completely engulfed in flames. The car wasn't even fully stopped by the time he jumped out.

"Henry, leave it to the professionals!" Karen yelled.

But, he of course ignored her.

The firefighters were already hard at work as he ran into the building. Following his gut the man went left and ran for the nearest door. Silence. But in the next on over he could hear loud coughing. Or was that just him? No, it wasn't him. Henry pounded at the door but it didn't budge.

"Move!"

Henry swung around to see Lassiter. Henry moved out of the way as the detective shot the locks on the door. Henry flung the door open and rushed in.

Shawn was sitting on the floor, holding an unconscious Riley close. He himself was barely conscious.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled over the roar.

"Dad?" Shawn coughed out violently.

Lassiter ran up and went to pick up Riley. Shawn pulled her away protectively.

"Shawn, let her go." Henry instructed.

Reluctantly he did and Lassiter scooped her up quickly before running out the door. Henry helped Shawn up and supported most of his weight as they shuffled out of the building.

When they were out Shawn finally gave in to the wonderful darkness that was edging along his vision.

* * *

Review please!!! *does the review dance*


	9. Sweet As Elephant Poop!

Hola!! How ya doing today? DUN DUN DUN! New chap, and yes, I do realize this is sooooo Hallmark-y, and no, I don't know anything about hospitals or their rules. How'd ya tell?

* * *

Shawn quickly opened his eyes, groaning when the bright white walls were….bright. That could only mean one thing – he was in a hospital. White walls intended to blind and hurt only came in a place that was _supposed_ to help you. And of course the constant **BEEP BEEP BEEP **that could drive someone insane was present.

Slower now, he raised his eyelids. As hospital rooms went this wasn't so bad. There was actually a couch! Currently Henry and Gus were sleeping (and snoring) on it. It didn't really help their back much considering they were both in a sitting position but dude, it was a _couch _as opposed to a hard _chair_. Need I say more?

Shawn now took stock of his injuries. Throat: hurt like a bitch. But that was something water could cure. Head: Small headache. Damn walls. Fingers and toes: worked. Sweet. Arms: fully functioning. Double sweet. Legs: shit…..

He'd forgotten how his knee had been pounded in by a psycho guy with a hammer. So, there was a leg cast that went from his feet (leaving his toes out) and near to his hip. That was about as sweet as a rotten tomato covered in elephant poop. But at least the other leg worked! And he was alive. That's always a bonus. Shawn Spencer had survived yet again.

But what about….

The annoying **BEEP BEEP **of the heart moniter became faster and Henry's eyes shot open because of the difference. "Shawn?"

Shawn struggled to sit up and looked around. "Where's Riley?"

Gus was awake now and not as dumbstruck by Shawn's outburst as Henry was. "Maybe now isn't the best time for this."

Shawn's eyes widened. Why not? He'd be ok unless she was dead. Wait, was she dead? Is that why they wouldn't tell him? The beeping increased in speed again.

And now the doctor arrived. Damnit, he was going to refuse to tell him too wasn't he. "Mr. Spencer you need to calm down." His smooth voice instructed.

"No!" Shawn yelled at the same time Henry yelled, "I am calm!"

Shawn ignored his father and continued. "Not until I find out about Riley!"

The doctor approached rapidly, and started to inject something into his iv.

"She's fine!" Gus told him.

He was such a bad liar. "Damnit Gus!"

Henry stepped in. "They don't know yet, but she's alive!"

Shawn nodded slightly, relieved she was at least alive. He decided to give in to the sedation drugs. He'd find out more later.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Shawn woke up again, but didn't open his eyes. The room wasn't going to take him by surprise again, he was prepared. He decided to get his thoughts in order before opening them. Finally, after he was sure he wasn't _completely_ confused, he slid them open.

This time Henry wasn't sitting on the plastic couch, only Gus was. Henry was probably getting coffee. Gus was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry I swore at you." Shawn offered in a scratchy voice. Damn he was thirsty.

Gus seemed to notice this and brought him the cup of water was next to him. Shawn gulped it greedily, even though it sucked. How does water even suck? Were hospitals so awful that it turned water bad?

"It's ok." Gus replied finally.

Shawn shot him a grin before he turned serious. "I wanna see Riley."

Gus sighed. "I don't think they'll let you."

"Let me ask them, please!"

Gus rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly. "They'll tell you no though."

"Don't underestimate me!"

Gus ignored him and left to find his doctor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you Dr. Karrot."

"No problem Mr. Spencer." A middle-aged doctor said as he walked out of Shawn's hospital room.

"Dr. Karrot?" Gus asked, stepping in.

Shawn nodded. "Yes. Dr. _Karrot_ is letting me see Riley. So don't poke fun."

Gus narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"I'm awesome."

"Shawn, she's in a coma."

"I need to see her."

Gus nodded and sat down. "Am I on wheeling duty?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Shawn grinned wolfishly. "Yes."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shawn's gut tightened as Gus pushed his wheelchair closer and closer to the room Riley was in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gus asked.

Shawn pushed back the uneasy feeling. "Yeah."

Gus nodded again and pushed open the door to Riley's hospital room. Both were shocked at what they saw.

Riley looked tiny in the big bed. Her moniter beeped slowly, and that was the only sign of life. Her chest didn't even look like it was moving. A tube down her throat connected with one machine, while a bunch of other seemingly useless machines surrounded her.

"Gus, can you wait outside?"

Gus backed out reluctantly and closed the door. Shawn wheeled himself over to Riley's bedside and grabbed her hand. He'd come to love the slightly annoying extra smart kid that he'd been kept prisoner with.

"Riley you gotta wake up!" He urged, eyes stinging with tears. "Please!"

Whether the doctors sucked and had misjudged how hurt she really was, or Riley heard him, or Hallmark movies took pity on him, or the crap _in_ Hallmark movies wasn't crap, he felt a tiny hand squeeze his own.

"Riley?"

Riley's dazzling green eyes popped open and she smiled as best as she could with the tube down her throat. Shawn grinned and leaned over to press the call button, tears falling freely.

"I'm glad you're ok." Shawn whispred.

Riley squeezed his hand again and she felt tears well up in her own eyes.

Gus saw the doctor rushing towards him and freaked. He swung open the door, expecting something bad, but instead he was greeted with the sight of a crying little girl, and a crying best friend. How the hell?

The doctor pushed past him, just as surprised as Gus.

"Don't underestimate me." Shawn repeated.

* * *

Ok, only one more chap, then the epilogue! This went from being a whump Shawn story to a Shawn and little kid story XP

Review please!!


	10. Cue The Happy Music

Alright, no jokes in this chap....I feel odd saying that lol  
Well, you all saw this coming, so read on and be happy! XP

* * *

Four days later both Shawn and Riley left the hospital. Pretty much all of the police station had come to visit Shawn, and had met Riley. The two were inseperable so to see one you had to see the other. Everyone adored her, and Riley used the distraction to push other things out of her mind.

Everyone steered clear of the topic of her parents, so that helped, but she couldn't totally forget. Well, except for the one time she'd fallen asleep curled up next to Shawn. She'd forgotten then.

And Shawn had been trying to forget to, but it was like a giant shadow, constantly lurking. The only time he'd let himself stop worrying about what would happen to his little friend was when she'd accidently fallen asleep with him on his hospital bed. He'd just taken in the blissful moment and forgot everything.

But now, sitting in the car waiting to find out what was going to happen to her, it was unavoidable. Riley was close to tears and had a death grip on Shawn's hand, while Shawn looked ready to explode and offered no real comfort to her. Gus, although he'd come to really like Riley, was more concerned with Shawn's mental health.

Henry had told them about Mitch and if Riley got stuck with him Shawn would probably take it worse than Riley. And, if Riley got stuck in a crappy orphanage it'd be the same situation.

Finally, Gus pulled up in front of the Santa Barbara Police Department. They'd decided to come her right after leaving the hospital, just to get it over with, and Karen insisted on telling them the news, instead of some stranger.

Shawn was practically glued to the seat. "It'll be ok." Riley told him. It was wrong that she was reassuring him. It should be the other way around.

Shawn swung his legs out of the car and managed to get his crutches situated after only a short time. He was used to crutches by now because he'd broken many bones before. Shawn hobbled up the stairs, Gus ahead, and Riley behind.

Riley couldn't help but smile at his complete stupidity/determination. There was a ramp _right_ there, but he had to take the stairs. They walked (limped in Shawn's case) in, and headed straight for Vick's office. Everyone went quiet as the three went past. They all knew what was going to happen.

Karen looked up as they entered, and so did Henry, who'd insisted on coming. "Hello Mr. Spencer and Mrs. Vick." Riley greeted.

Henry melted and gave her a small smile. Karen did too, before motioning for them all to sit down. Gus shut the door as Riley took a seat to the right, and Shawn plopped down next to her, crutches falling to the ground. Then, Riley resumed her squeezing of Shawn's hand. Gus sat down between Shawn and Henry.

They listened intently as Karen cut straight to the point. "Riley's parents are dead," Riley cringed and Shawn squeezed her hand reassuringly "and Mitch Smithson is her only living relative. But-" Shawn perked up. He was sure she'd be given over to that monster, but there was a but! "Mitch Smithson has been found guilty of many charges other than accessory to kidnapping. He's currently in jail, and though he'll be out with bail by morning, he's been labelled an unfit guardian."

Riley looked down and finger her arm sling. "So?" Henry asked, trying to speed things along. It wasn't helping when they all had to worry.

"She'll be put into foster care." Riley let her welled up tears fall now. At least if she was with Mitch she'd know where she would be in a couple months and have a permanent home!

"No." Shawn said firmly.

"No?" Karen asked, confused. Riley looked at him hopefully.

"No." He repeated.

"So….?" Riley let the question hang.

"I want to adopt Riley." Shawn rushed out. Then, Shawn, Gus, and Riley all held their breath.

"Can he?" Henry asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as he's sure."

Shawn nodded, jaw set. "Positive."

Riley jumped up and flung herself into Shawn's lap. Shawn grinned and hugged her tight. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Riley whispered back.

* * *

K, what do you think, should there be an epilogue, or a sequel? I wanna make a sequel a little with Riley and Shawn lol But it's up to YOU! My wonderful readers! In case I haven't expressed it, I'm SO SO SO SO SO thankful for your positive feedback and encouragement C: With so much stuff going on in rl, it's nice to come on and see amazing reviews from amazing people like you!

Anywho, REVIEW! Tell me if I sucked this chap up or something....or tell me I did good lol Tell me if I should do another Shawn/Riley fic, or tell me if I should drop off the face of fanfiction...anything!!


	11. Epilogue: Where Everything Ends Happily

Aww, can someone say sappy? But isn't that how epilogues are supposed to be?

* * *

A couple weeks after their ordeal, Shawn signed the papers that made Riley his, and vice versa. During those weeks Riley would wake up screaming from a nightmare about her parents dieing, but those became more infrequent as the gaping hole was filled slightly by Shawn.

Shawn had some difficulty with finding the balance between his old fun life and fatherhood, until he realized fatherhood could be fun. Pretty soon Riley was included in most of Shawn and Gus's crazy games (age permitting of course) and Shawn had the few nights a month Riley would stay at someone else's house while Shawn went out for a night of fun and drinking and girls.

Riley soon grew on _everyone_. Gus thought of her more as a level headed friend than his friend's daughter. Karen welcomed her as a second daughter, and would lose her professional demeanor and go into mother mode around her quite a bit.

Henry was still Henry, but a more docile Henry. He'd yell at Riley, and point out _exactly_ what she was doing wrong every second, but he'd crack a couple more smiles and laughs. So, not more docile really, just less…well, there are no words to describe even this new Henry.

Juliet had loved her from the first time they met, and spent any time she could with Riley. Lassiter still wasn't a kid person, but he found it easier to talk with Riley than some of the idiots at work, so she wasn't _that_ bad. Buzz and his wife had instantly volunteered to help Shawn if he needed anything, and he'd needed help quite a bit. He wasn't a bad father, but the only good parenting he'd seen really was on TV and after trying so many things that had worked on TV, he'd lost faith in it for important things.

So, Riley ended up having the biggest and best family she could have hoped for after losing her parents.

Turns out, Riley wasn't just an alien little girl, she really was just special. Her parents had believed that it was better to raise a child quickly so they wouldn't be shocked the first day of school ect., so she'd grown up pretty quickly. Plus, she was a mini Einstein….only not so extreme. She actually was at an eight grade level, and it made it a _whole_ lot easier to understand things with that kind of mind.

Shawn, due to Riley's smartness and reluctance to go to school (and maybe Shawn's reluctance to let her skip grades and be in a class with people waaaay older than her) he'd decided to home school her.

Since Shawn spent most of his time at Psych or the police station, so did Riley. At the police station she'd get tons of help from others, and it was way better than 7 ½ hours of teachers droning on and on.

So, Riley got a new family, and a great life. Shawn got a kid without the commitment of a wife, and still got to play. Lassiter got a semi-intelligent person to talk to. Juliet got a new little cousin to spoil. Karen got another daughter. Henry got a new person to nag. Gus got a new friend. And Buzz and his wife got a practice kid, and a damn good one at that. In the end, everyone was happy.

* * *

Review please!! Only one review last time...I feel sad lol

Was is bad because of my normal jokeiness that was missing?

Anyway, hope ya enjoyed the whole story!!!


End file.
